


Always together!

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Sino-Soviet Propaganda Posters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apples, Banter, Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Jack and Alex talk about their future. Modern US AU based on the adorable couple seen in the Sino-Soviet Friendship propaganda posters.





	Always together!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/gifts).



> A treat for lferion for the prompt of Modern AU, also inspired by the post lferion linked: https://avelera.tumblr.com/post/162512814225/hello-hayati-hopeasielu-jackviolet-so-as 
> 
> I saw these posters a few months ago and thought this couple was eminently shippable, so I really had fun with your prompts - thanks!

“Apples?”

“Apples.”

“You’re going to quit the factory to grow apples.”

“It’s great, right?” Alex said, giving him his wide grin.

“Apples are tasty, I guess,” Jack said. 

“I’m going to start by traveling around the world to get all sorts of unusual kinds of apples,” Alex said, folding his arms as he leaned back against the metal table. “I’m going to Russia, China, a lot of the former Soviet countries. That’s where apples come from, central Asia, so that’s where there’s the greatest genetic diversity.” Alex was practically beaming as he spoke.

“You really did your homework, huh?”

“You seem surprised.”

“I didn’t realize you were serious,” Jack said, landing a light clap on Alex’s upper arm as he laughed. “I thought maybe you were just talking shit.”

“No, I am 100% serious. And, I was thinking, you could come with me. We could start the orchard together.”

“I don’t know anything about growing stuff,” Jack said. “I was an art major.”

“That’s okay. It’s about passion, you know? Feeling the soil beneath your feet, listening to the breeze slide its fingers through the waxy leaves. The smell of freshly picked apple, so red and so fragrant that taking a bite feels like you’re doing something deliciously _bad_.” Alex gave him a little mischievous smile, Jack noticed as he glanced at Alex’s full lips. 

“That’s very fucking poetic.”

“I know it is. So are you in?”

“You’re asking if I want to quit this job and travel around Europe and Asia illegally smuggling apple seeds?”

“Actually, apple seeds don’t preserve the characteristics of the tree; you have to graft branches onto a root tree to get a particular kind of apple.”

“So, you’re smuggling tree branches from around the world in hopes of someday selling weird-ass apple varieties to hipsters?”

“No, we’ll provide apples to people who don’t have access to fresh organic produce, including but not limited to hipsters. And don’t you think it’s a good idea to travel the world tasting apples? Can you think of a better lifeplan?”

“Yes. Every plan is better than that.”

“But are these hypothetical plans more fun than mine? I seriously doubt it.” 

Jack smiled. “But I really don’t know anything about apples.”

“You eat them, right?”

“Sure.”

“That’s all we need to start. Every superb piece of fruit starts with a discerning tongue.”

“I feel like that was some pretty obvious double entendre there.”

“Jack. We hate our jobs. And this is my dream. But if you have a different dream, then I’ll follow you.”

“I’m a simple guy. My dream is mostly us having sex in like 22 different positions.” 

“That dream is _great_ ,” Alex said, much too quickly, and they both laughed.

“Why apples, though?”

“I… just want to grow something. From the ground up, with my own hands. And to share it with anyone who needs it. And I have exactly enough savings to fund two of us going on a world tour and then buying some acres.”

Jack was touched. “Okay, but I’m in charge of the marketing. You’ll be awful at that part of the business.”

“Acknowledged. Hey, you can also design the logo and the posters! We’ll get you drawing again!”

“Yeah, I’m sure my ironic-retro-propaganda-style depictions of gay couples will be perfect for selling produce.”

“Don’t underestimate yourself,” Alex said.

“You are honestly the cockiest guy I know,” Jack said, shaking his head.

“I must have some redeeming qualities.”

Jack grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss. “I guess you have a few.”


End file.
